Stealing through time
by baxter21
Summary: Harry Potter, world renowned thief, had always had a simple life. Find a mark, case the scene and swoop in. But a chance meeting with someone named the Doctor and his rosemight just change all of that in a second
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor they belong to JK Rowling and the BBC respectively**

 **A/N: This is a first attempt at a DR Who fanfiction but I've been watching it for as long as i can remeber so I decided to take the plunge and try it out, please R &R if you please.**

 **Chapter 1- The first meeting.**

Harry ducked into a supply closet when he heard the whooshing sounds, he couldn't be sure if it was some kind of security measure Van Statten had put in place which irked him. He'd scoped out the place extremely well, men like Van Statten were easy targets, and discovered the usual haunts. A Leroy 300 vaulting system, he could crack that in under ten minutes and after that it was pure key codes most of which were so worn down all it would take was a few minutes of guesswork and then he'd be in. "-hat is it, What's wrong" A female voice said, London if he cared to guess.

"Don't know some kind of signal throwing the TARDIS off course" A man's voice this time, from the north. As much as Harry felt like cheering that the Brits were invading the US, he wasn't in so much of a hurry to be arrested again. His 'acquired' wristband beeped, so Van Statten was more than a rich arse hole collecting pricey art work? He dabbled with Alien tech too; Harry smiled his pay check seemingly rising. He loved a challenge. When the pair of voices drifted away he opened the door and slipped back out.

He shucked his bag and pulled out his glass cutting tools, clipping it to the glass display case and letting it do its work while he looked at the merchandise. It was some hunk of fossilised life form, not his normal penchant but he'd learned long ago that where there were illegal goods there was a black market for all of it.

By the time he'd worked his way through the cases his bag was beginning to get full. He walked back to the supply closet and dumped his first duffel bag in the vent grabbing the empty one on his way out. When he walked out he was smiling until he came face to face with a group of armed guards "Ah….Any chance you'd believe me if I'd said I'd got lost on the tour?" The one who was apparently in charge shook his head sternly his gun not wavering, Harry hummed "Thought so" he followed them when they motioned for him to do so.

* * *

Harry was pushed into a room by the nice man with a gun and walked in to find a man wearing a leather jacket with some…odd ears, a blonde girl sitting near them, a weedy looking man (Adam, in charge of Van Statten's new acquisitions) watching in awe as the big eared man gently stroked something in his hands. "Who the hell is this?" Van Statten asked a frizzy haired woman behind him. "I-I don't know sir, he was found on the same floor as those two"

The big eared man looked at him, opening his hands revealing what had been making the noise, "Huh, A circillian music pipe…that's rare" he commented- he'd stolen one of those years ago his contact had told him what it was and what it was worth, sinking into a seat and putting his feet on Van Statten's desk, "Good eye, Who are you" The big eared man asked

"Someone passing through, who are you"

"I'm the doctor, this is Rose" He said pointing at the blonde girl who smiled and gave a little wave

"Now I know who you are" Van Statten said with a smug little smile, he was sat reclining in his chair he turned his computer turned to face Harry. "Harry Potter AKA the fox, the world's greatest thief"

"World's greatest thief huh?" He said leaning back with his arms behind his head "Think I could get that on a t-shirt" he asked Henry back.

"You know you're pretty calm for someone caught red handed" He sounded so confident and sure that Harry laughed, he caught the Doctor studying his wristband and Rose was frowning at him as though she were working him out "Look Van Statten, I broke into your supposed secure base with as much effort for me to open a can of coke" Harry said all serious now looking at Henry Van Statten in all of his vain glory "Do you really think you scare me"

"Hmm true, Alan!" he called and the stern guard from before walked in, Van Statten waved his hand to him and he found himself sat in front of a man with a gun. Clearly done with him, Henry turned to the Doctor, whoever he was, and said "So you seem to be the expert, but the question is, how you got in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty"

"She does gonna smack you if you keep calling her she!" Rose snapped at him and Harry smirked at her, she gave a sort of smile back. He called it a win.

"Oh and she's English too, got yourself a little girlfriend Lord Fauntleroy"

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten" The Weedy man said and Harry felt distinctly unimpressed by him. He seemed easy to be swayed by temptation "And whose he when he's at home" Rose asked

"Mr Van Statten owns the internet" the weedy man said

"Don't be ridiculous, no one owns the internet" Rose scoffed and Harry nodded, making the man frown "Nah he doesn't, He just likes to put on airs to make himself feel all manly" Harry snarked and Alan, as the guard had been named, prodded him with the butt of his gun. Rose coughed, covering a laugh and he could see the Doctor smirked, "There's one thing I got to ask Van Statten, even when I was scoping out your little man cave here, there's that thing called the cage…What the hell is in it"

"Like you don't know" he said "The great thief and he doesn't even know" Harry scoffed at the man.

"I look for valuables, stuff I can hawk at a later date. Whatever kinky lab stuff you got going on wasn't my priority, can't make money from it" he gave a breathless laugh "But since I'm all tied up, you've piqued my curiosity, so tell me what you got hiding down there" Van Statten smirked and looked this time at the doctor "The cage contains my one living specimen"

"Show me" The doctor demanded and Henry smirked, all of his small stained teeth showing under his slug like moustache "You want to see it"

"Show me" the doctor said again and Harry shifted in his seat

"Well, you can just smell the testosterone in here" Rose joked and Harry chuckled drawing her attention to him "Goddard inform the cage we're coming down, Alan take Mr Potter here to the cells near the cage until the FBI can be called, You" Van Statten pointed at Adam "Take the girl and do whatever it is that you British do spoon or canoodle or whatever"

* * *

And that was how Harry found himself inside of a cell, again. Course it was nothing like the ones in Rome, they still used the chains. Alan, his personal appointed guard, was hunched in the corner polishing his gun, no entendre intended there. He leaned back in his chair, his cuffs clinked against the wall, there was a vent in the corner, and it was big enough for him to slip through showing once again the ineptness of Van Statten's supposed high tech security. He glanced at Alan who seemed to completely disinterested with him, he stretched back reaching into his hair for his bobby pin. Slipping it free and placing his hands in between his knees and out of Alan's he set about freeing himself from the cuffs.

The Doctor watched in Horror as the Dalek broke free from the chains holding it's position in the cage, the as it consumed and eventually killed a, while not innocent, doctor. The camera flicked to the outside of the cage, Rose's face came onto the screen. Her normal pretty face was twisted in ear and the doctor felt a tendril of guilt in his chest, she was so young. Too young "I'm sorry Doctor, it was my fault" She said and he tried to smile comfortingly at her but in his mind he knew the reality, A Dalek wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. It was a killing machine, no remorse, no guilt, nothing but hate. "I've sealed off the compartment, it can't get out that locks got a billion combinations"

"A Daleks a genius, it can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat" The Doctor said, behind the Guard he could hear the Vault door crack open and he groaned in anger, he hated them. In that moment he felt such a rush of pure unadulterated hatred towards the being currently butchering the soldiers below, he wanted it gone. "Don't shoot it!" Van Statten shouted at the team leader "I want it unharmed" ignoring the stupidity of the man next to him he tried to catch Rose's attention "Rose! Get out of there, now!" she nodded and her face left the screen "You need to move harry as well"

"Good point" Van Statten said turning to Goddard "Tell Alan to get out of the cells, leave Mr Potter"

"You're condemning him to death!" The doctor snapped when he had first seen the boy he could almost feel the potential in him, much like he had when he had first met Rose. "Thieves die all the time" He said callously, when a power surge made the Doctor look back at the screens "What…What's it doing" Goddard asked as the Dalek screamed, one of its weapons imbedded in the server "It's downloading" The Doctor said horrified as it eventually stopped, the metal surrounding it becoming shiny and new, "Downloading what?" Goddard asked as Van Statten continued to bark orders to the soldiers in the compartment "Everything, in one second that Dalek has just downloaded the entire internet and the eastern seaboard power supply" The Doctor snapped "You have to kill it, now!"

* * *

"Alan, leave the cage and the prisoner and help with the incident outside" A voice in Harry's guards walkie talkie sounded "But Sir, what about the Prisoners safety" Alan glanced at Harry, who smirked at him, he didn't realised he cared "The Prisoner is not the Priority, eliminating the threat in the containment cage is the priority"

Harry could see Alan's reluctance before his training kicked in, he stood and cocked his gun; as he let the room he cast one last look at Harry before sweeping out. The second he left, Harry jumped to his feet and climbed on top of the table using the bobby pins flat edge he slowly began to unscrew the sides of the vent. When he heard the sounds of fighting and screams from outside the door, he desperately tried to unscrew it quicker. When it finally clattered to the floor he could hear the whirring of whatever Van Statten had kept inside the cage, the thing that had mowed down nearly all of the compounds guards. He slipped into the metal vent and clambered away hoping to lose whatever it was.

He crawled through what seemed like miles and miles of vents until he reached an upward facing vent shaft, he didn't have his harness or his climbing gear. Sighing he dug his fingers into the grooves on the side and heaved himself up, in his head he did a mental calculation that to reach Van Statten's office and find whoever the hell this 'doctor' was, he'd have to climb over 1,000 metres of ventilation shaft. He shook a bead of sweat from his forehead; it was going to be a long climb.

* * *

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose! The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible" The Doctor ranted before instructing the men, civilians, anyone with a gun how to kill the machine. He had now once again lost sight of rose and if it weren't for the layout of the compound showing her signature on the map, he'd have no idea where she was. "Sir, something's climbing the ventilation shaft" Goddard said and the Doctor rushed over, Van Statten close behind.

"How long till it reaches us" Van Statten asked his voice wary and afraid- something the Doctor himself almost mirrored. "Now" She answered and the grate above the desk popped off, a foot dangled over the edge before it slipped down revealing Harry stood smiling as though nothing was wrong "What…How…" Van Statten mumbled before harry smirked at him, his green eyes flashing

"What am I doing? Well that thing you kept in the cage got loose and I'm not one to wait around to die" He answered "How, well you did call me the world greatest thief" He said and the Doctor grinned at him "So what's the sitch"

"An unstoppable killing machine housed by that idiot" The Doctor said pointing at Van Statten "Has escaped; Rose is still down there with what's-his-face"

"Always knew you were all money but no brain" Harry said picking up an expensive looking paper weight and pocketing it, "What the hell did I ever do to you" Van Statten asked Harry who shrugged, sitting back on the chair putting his feet up "Don't take it personally, it's not just you" Harry said looking at Henry Van Statten head on "To me you're just another pay check, with all the Alien tech you have down there it would have been a pretty good one too"

"Who to" The Doctor asked him

"What do you mean, who to. Black market sales men take all kinds of stolen art work and with the stuff he's got packing in here they'd be all over it"

"No, the at work I get but what about the Alien Technology, who's gonna buy that" He asked and Harry smiled at him "I got contacts, course not all of them are down here" He said tapping his wristband "Found this in an army base, they couldn't work out what it did but I sure as hell did"

"It's a teleporter, that's how you know so much about Aliens and the universe, cos you've got a little universe Jumper right on your wrist, one button and off you go"

"Exactly" harry said smiling widely, but the Doctor frowned at him

"But it's wrong" The Doctor said, pulling out some kind of long metallic tube form his jacket "That wristband tears a whole in the fabric of the universe for a split second, long enough for you to push through but it's creating cracks in space and time, nothing can do that"

"Which means what exactly" Harry said picking at the straps of the wristband, it had begun to feel uncomfortable on his wrist, no matter how useful the thing was in procuring Alien tech the fabric of the universe seemed to be a hell of a lot more important than any pay check could be "Eventually the cracks will grow, the universe will begin to push them wider, realities will begin to bleed into each other and the universe as we know it comes to an end" The Doctor said looking at Harry intently as though judging him for what his next move would be, Harry tugged the leather strap off his thin wrist and said "Stupid thing clashed with all my shirts anyway" and tossed to the floor, stamping his foot over it until it was crushed beyond repair. He smiled and jumping to his feet he said "Now, about getting out you said that we can seal the vault"

"This place was supposed to be a nuclear bomb shelter, those doors are reinforced steel at least six inches thick" Harry rolled off

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are too big"

"We have emergency power, we can re-route tem to the doors" The doctor suggested but Goddard shook her head her curly hair whipping across her face "No, we'd have to bypass all the codes, it would take a genius"

"Or it would take me" Van Statten said sitting at his own computer

"You want to help?" Harry asked disbelieving of the self-serving man.

"I don't want to die" He said and Harry nodded,

"Careful Van Statten for a second I thought you had a heart" Harry snarked at the billionaire, who glared at him in front of him, the metal thing appeared on the screen "I shall speak only to the Doctor" it spoke in its tinny metallic voice, the Doctor looked at him and Harry shivered the look on his face was almost murderous "You're going to rust" The Doctor said as the Dalek remained stationary in the face of the fire sprinklers. "I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler, the Biomass of a time traveller has allowed regeneration" It spoke, it's golden body glinting in the dim light.

"And for your next trick" The Doctor spat out angrily

"I have been searching for the Daleks" It said and the Doctor gave a humourless laugh once again glaring at the metal thing, A Dalek, "Find them did you"

"I scanned your satellites and radios and found….nothing" It said this almost sadly, Harry felt sorry for it. He knew all too well what it meant to be alone in the world, "Where shall I get my commands now" It asked the Doctor "You're just a soldier without commands"

"Then I shall follow Primary command for the Dalek Race" It said "Destroy and Conquer"

"But what for, what's the point? Don't you see everything you were everything you stood for it's all gone?"

"Then what shall I do" It asked again and the Doctor froze for a moment and then he slowly spoke, in a quiet dangerous voice "Die" Harry spun to look at him "finish the job! Make the Dalek race extinct rid the universe of your filth, why don't you just die!" He shouted at the thing, nothing was said and Harry squirmed in the uncomfortable feeling in the room "You would make an excellent Dalek" The Doctor mouth dropped, only minutely but harry knew how to read people, the Daleks words had chilled him, no matter how much he would try to deny them "Seal the vault" The Doctor said breaking the silence finally "But, but your friend is still down there isn't she?" Harry asked him and he nodded, rubbing a hand across his face "I know, but if that Dalek gets out it will kill every man, woman and child in the entire world" He said, Harry stood and rested a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Harry who looked at him, trying to look sympathetic, The doctor grabbed Van Statten's office phone dialling a seemingly random number, he put it on speaker phone and Roses voice broke through "Not really the best time" She sounded out of breath and the sound of feet pounding concrete echoed through the speaker "Where are you right now" He asked desperately

"Level fourty two" She said and the Doctor sighed looking over at Van Statten who was still typing rapidly on his keyboard "You need to Hurry, the vaults being sealed off at Level Fourty six" Rose panted harder "Can't you stop it" She asked

"I'm the one sealing them; I can't let the Dalek loose, so for God's sake hurry up!" He said, behind them Goddard said "It's right behind them"

"The powers at the bulkheads, we can seal them" Van Statten said leaning back with a smirk on his face "God it's been years since I had to work that fast"

"You're enjoying this aren't you" The Doctor asked, the speaker phone crackled again and Rose's voice broke through "We're nearly there, give us two seconds"

"I can't hold them up for long" Van Statten said "You have to seal the vault now" The Doctor looked indecisive before his hand hovered over the enter button "I'm sorry" he clicked it and a klaxon blared around them. "It's done its sealed" Van Statten said and the Doctor dived to the phone

"Rose?" He asked "Did you make it, Rose!" there was a second of silence and harry felt his heart constrict at the face of the Doctor, "I was a bit slow…Sorry" She eventually said, her voice shook as the Dalek rounded the corner "I guess this is it. Doctor, this wasn't your fault! Remember that okay? It wasn't your fault" She insisted and the Doctors face twisted in grief as she took a shaky breath "And you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world"

 _"_ _EXTERMINATE!"_ a zap of something and it all went dead. The Doctor dropped the phone, Harry felt bad for him, and he really did. This Rose girl was clearly important to him, very important "I killed her" He said and Harry looked at him "No you didn't" he said and the Doctor spun to him with fire in his eyes the lines around his mouth tightened "I promised to take care of her, I _promised_ "

"I'm sorry" Van Statten said but it sounded hollow to Harry's ears

"She was only here because of me and you're _sorry_!" He snapped to the man who leaned back as the Doctors anger rounded on him "I could've stopped this, I could've killed that thing in its cell but you stopped me!" He all but shouted at the man

"It was the prize in my collection!" Van Statten said back as though that absolved everything that had happened down there, Harry felt his blood boil "And that makes it okay! All those men died, Van Statten, they died! How many had families down there? How many kids will never see their parents again?" Harry asked him standing with his hands balled into fists

"Was it worth Van Statten? All those men? Rose's life? Let me tell you something Van Statten, mankind goes into the universe to explore, to be part of something greater" Van Statten's moustache began to quiver as he took in the two angry figures in front of him and the disgusted face of his assistant Goddard "That's what I wanted! I wanted to touch the stars" Harry scoffed, the Doctor shook his head giving a sardonic smile to the man "You want to drag the stars down, stick a label on them and lock them underground underneath sand dirt and concrete. You're about as far from the stars as you can get and you dragged her down with you!" He snapped again "She was nineteen years old"

Behind them, the weedy man Adam ran in, he stooped down sucking in lungful's of breath greedily, "You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind" The Doctor commented

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault here" Adam retorted and Harry scoffed

"No but you are the one who took a civilian down to a sealed area to get a leg over" He put in, the man glared at Harry who smirked in response, no humour when he did so. Before the man could reply, the monitor behind them crackled before it opened revealing the Dalek "Open the Bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies" It ordered and the Doctor gave a short breathless whoop of joy

"You're alive!" he said and Rose on the screen gave a small smile, though it was more of a grimace "Can't get rid of me" She tried to joke but Harry could see the small tremors in her body as she stood next to a killing machine. "Open the Bulkhead" The Dalek demanded again.

"Don't do it!" Rose shouted, seemingly uncaring that the thing next to her could kill her.

"What use are emotions Doctor, if you can't save the woman you love" It asked him and Harry could see the conflict inside of his head "Doctor" He said quietly and the man turned to him "Do what feels right, ignore everything else" He didn't know if that helped him in anyway but it was all he could do "I killed her once, I can't do it again" He said he pressed the release button, the screen went black and Harry's hear thudded in his chest, usually when the going got tough he legged it, he didn't stick around. "What do we do now?" Van Statten demanded of the Doctor "What the hell do we do, you bleeding heart"

"We kill it when we get here" Adam suggested and Harry nodded approvingly

"How? All the guns are useless and the Alien technology is in the vault" Goddard said

"Only the non-catalogued ones" Adam said to him, and when the Doctor nodded he gave a wide smile, before leading them to his workshop.

"Dear god, I'm in the belly of the nerd monster" Harry said, he walked to Adams desk and opened a few drawers- there wasn't anything that valuable but he pocketed a nice looking watch and a few bags of what he assumed to be office petty cash. In the corner he overheard the Doctor and Adam discussing what he'd do if he were to be replaced in Van Statten's service. Harry rolled his eyes when he mentioned how he'd fight his way out, the weedy man wouldn't stand a chance. "Oh yes" The Doctor said holding a gun looking thing up "Lock and Load" he ran out of the room, Harry followed behind while Adam began to load all the discarded stuff back into the box grumbling as he did.

Harry watched the Doctor run ahead, brandishing the gun wildly, he turned and headed back to the cupboard where he had dumped all his gear, he knew that Van Statten had contacted the FBI and they would be here in a matter of hours, he rather get a head start on them before they could catch up to him. While he could bust out of the cuffs no problem, he'd rather not have his face blasted all over the world.

He had already taken his bag back from the office; he walked into the supply cupboard and grabbed his second duffel bag from the floor. "-Good thing I'm not going anywhere then" Rose's voice drifted through the open door "Yeah" The Doctors followed, shouldering one of them and dragging the other one behind him "Alright harry" Rose said smiling slightly

"Hello, so I guess this is it for Van Statten" he said

"In a matter of hours he'll just be another faceless man in the city" The Doctor replied

"What about you, where are you headed"

"Well, I'll have to go find a buyer for this stuff" Harry said "After that I guess…I'll just keep travelling" He shrugged, he didn't see Rose glance over at the Doctor with a look until the man sighed and said "You know, if you were just wandering we could always use another person on the TARDIS"

"What exactly is a TARDIS?" He said as the two walked into a blue box, "Er, I know that Van Statten has an obsession with history and stuff but how is that gonna fit all of us"

"Trust us" Rose said and she walked in after the Doctor, the door shut loosely behind her. Harry reached out his hand, and touched the wood, which seemed to be humming under his fingertips. He spied Adam from the corner of his eyes, taking a deep breath; he pushed the door open and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

 _"_ _No way!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n1: I'm loving the support of this story! I'd just like to take the time to answer a few questions from Skendo:  
Where is Harry's magic: I did debate whether to give Harry Magic here but in my head Fantasy and Sci-fi don't mix so I didn't give him any, that doesn't mean that he will be powerless throughout the story  
Master of death theme: No, again like with the magic the master of death thign wasn't something i could work in straight away but it will be an integral part of Harry's character story arc in this, so be on the look out for tiny hints.  
Hope that helped**

Chapter 2: The first Roa-Space trip

Harry stumbled out of the box-spaceship-intergalactic time traveling machine- TARDIS and panted. It had been a day since he'd joined the doctor and Rose, The vast space behind the blue door had shocked him, the huge space somehow cramped inside a blue box. _"Time Lord Technology"_ The Doctor had called it, Rose had grinned at his shock and assured him she'd acted the same way, but Harry was nothing if not adaptable so after a few minutes of awe filled silence he'd processed it and moved onto where they were going next. Which lead to a very shaky and bumpy ride, he usually travelled much smoother be it from ten thousand feet tall buildings or in Cars that were flashy and expensive, but the TARDIS was somewhat clunky and bouncy as they travelled through space, his own transporter, now destroyed, had been smoother, it felt more like being forced through a straws opening. When they'd landed he'd dashed out of the space, hearing Rose's laugh ringing in his ears.

He leant against a wall and looked on at the box; he resisted the urge to walk around it, just to check that it truly was just four sides painted blue. "You alright there Harry" Rose smiled

"Just, give me a minute"

"I remember my first trip, he took me to the end of the world took me a while to figure things out in my head" She said putting a hand on his shoulder

"When does it start to make sense" He asked her and she shrugged with a smile, her tongue poking through her front teeth "I'll let you know" She said, and he gave a breathy chuckle. The door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor walked through grinning proudly "So it's Two hundred thousand and it's a spaceship" He peered out the window and frowned slightly "Er Space station, go try that gate over there" He said pointing to an opening close by, Rose clapped and jogged over before she paused and glanced back at the Doctor her eyes narrowed in mistrust "Two Hundred thousand Yeah?"

"Two hundred thousand" The Doctor confirmed, Harry stood up taking one last deep breath, he shrugged off his jacket, and he said "Tell you what, its bloody warm here"

"I've just taken you over two hundred years into the future and all you can say is that it's too hot" The Doctor said, Harry narrowed his eyes but Rose called to him to join here, so he walked to the blonde as the Doctor grinned widely following behind them. "Blimey!" Harry said as a large window came into View, he looked out and the Earth stared back but it was smoggy and he couldn't see anything that resembled the previous luscious green coloured land "I'll let the Doctor explain here" Rose said as she too frowned at what the earth had become. "The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is planet Earth at its height; covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle"

Harry took it all in, the flashing of the lights passing through the sky as they merely passed watching it go by, "Come on, let's go explore" Rose said and pulled the Doctors arm, harry stood still, still looking over the earth "Come on Harry!" Rose called; he cast one last glance at the earth before he too walked over to the excited blonde.

* * *

"So what's the history like, the politics, the culture" Harry asked as they walked onto floor 139, The Doctor turned and smiled "The human race at its most intelligent, this era has the finest food, the bets manners-" Over their heads a klaxon sounded and in a second the space around them filled with people, the centre part opened up revealing a hut similar to fast food stalls from London "Move it!" A man behind the Doctor snapped and he turned confused as the suited man pushed past them as he headed to one of the stalls "Fine Cuisine eh?" Rose asked, her voice joking at the Doctor who frowned confused, he pulled out a wrist watch and tapped its face "My watch must be wrong" He frowned at it, the lines on his forehead deepening as he did "No, its fine, its weird"

"You're history must not be as good as you thought it was-s'what you get for showing off" she smirked

"Oi, My history is perfect thank you very much" The Doctor shouted back at her as she grinned widely

"Hold on, these are all human…What about all the millions of planets, all the different species, I mean…Where is it all" Harry asked, and the Doctor shrugged

"That's a good question, actually that is a good question" The Doctor said slinging an arm around his neck. "I'm starved" Rose said glancing at the food stalls, Harry nodded and in the corner saw a cash machine in the corner, "Guess we'll need some local currency" He said, he walked over to the machine, tugging his backpack off his shoulders and after digging through it he pulled out the equipment he needed, a laptop and a fake credit card. "Whatcha doing" Rose asked as the Doctor stood behind him,

"If we're gonna be hanging around, we'll probably need money" He answered before getting to work, it may be the year two hundred thousand but the tricks of the trade still hadn't changed all that much. "Where did you learn this" The Doctor asked as he watched Harry work quickly, both Rose's and the Doctors bodies blocked his own from view. "Spent some time in a youth detention centre when I was about 7, met this kid Kelly he showed me the ropes- you know the usual Car Jacking, ATM hacking. When we got out we went around together" Harry said as he finally found the Pin number he needed, he punched it into the machine and waited for it to be processed "What happened to Kelly" Rose asked, and Harry's heart constricted a little "We tried to jack a bait car, cops showed and Kelly freaked and ran…didn't look back" He said as some kind of weird currency was deposited into the slot below the machine "All done" He said picking it up. It was like a thin silver bar, with reflective metal all down the side "Any idea on how it works"

"Not a clue but let's find out shall we" The Doctor said clapping his hands together. The trio walked to the still busy food huts, the Doctor eventually drifted off towards two suited women discussing something in the corner as he and Rose sat on a table, as Rose left to order the food Harry looked down at the table reflecting on the story he'd just told the two others, he'd never really spoken about his past to anyone and he wasn't quite sure why he'd told the two others. "Try this, it's called Zaphic, it's like a- er Slush puppy" Rose said thrusting a paper cup under his nose. He took a sip and widened his eyes "what flavour is that?" Rose shrugged and took another sip for herself

"It's like beef" She said unsure and Harry gave a short breath, placing his head into his hands on the table "This is so much to deal with, I mean yesterday I was in Utah, now I'm two hundred years in the future drinking a beef slush puppy"

"I know what you mean, When the Doctor first took me out I watched the earth implode" She said with a small smile "Took me a long time to get used to this kind of thing, but I wouldn't have changed a thing…Course it helps that the Doctor gave me this" She pulled out a phone "He gave it some kind of top up, it can call anyone back home…You want to use it" She asked and he shook his head picking at his jeans "I-I don't have anyone back home…Haven't really had anyone ever"

"It's just been you?" She asked, in her head she couldn't understand why anyone should be alone, ever "Yeah….As long as I remember- I can briefly think about a family I lived with once, a really big guy and a horse faced woman but that's it"

"Well you got us now…me and the Doctor" She said bumping her shoulder with his and he smiled back nicking one of her chips, laughing at her cry of outrage. "Oi!" From his place over in the corner the Doctor shouted "Mutt and Jeff over here!" He motioned for them to come to the two women he'd been talking to, Rose sighed taking one last chip "Guess we better go see what his majesty wants" She joked dragging Harry along.

* * *

They were taken to a hexagonal room, with one chair similar to a dentist chair, surrounding it where white slabs. "What are we doing here" Harry whispered to Rose who shrugged pulling a face when she did "Now, everyone behave we have a management inspection" She turned to the Doctor "Do you want it by the book?" She asked him, He nodded

"Fright form Scratch thanks" He said and the Woman smiled showing off her teeth

"Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, - my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy" Cathica said as Harry studied the room they were stood in, when a timid sounding woman said "Actually it's the law" Harry glanced at her she was hunched in on herself, trying to project timidness and shyness but her eyes said different, they were calculating, only slightly but enough to show she wasn't telling the whole truth. "Yes thank you Suki" Cathica said shortly "Let's keep it calm, try not to show off for the guests" She said as she walked it the chair, she settled down and when she lay still she said "Engage safety"

The other in the room crouched at the white slabs, they placed their hands over it and it immediately began to glow white. On the chair Cathica clicked her fingers and her forehead…opened. Harry's mouth dropped open, a whit beam fired from the ceiling and directly into the space opened in her head. "What the hell" He said and the Doctor leaned closer to the woman

"Compressed information all of it streaming straight into her head. Every single report from every single country, planet and city if running through her mind"

"But that's…Impossible no human can have that much stuff in their head, it'd explode" Harry said and Rose added "Unless she's a genius"

"No, it doesn't work that way, as soon as her head closes she doesn't remember anything that's gone one, her brains just the processor"

"But what are these lot doing if she's the one doing all the work" Rose asked looking at all the people sat around Cathica "They've all got tiny chips In their heads, connecting them to her and they transmit over six hundred channels. Every single fact in the entire Human Empire beams out of this station"

"Now that's power" Harry said as the beam continued to funnel into her head.

"This is amazing" Rose said as she peered closer to the railing, peering from different angles of the woman's head "This is wrong" The Doctor said his face set stoic

"Trouble" Rose asked him and he nodded grimly

"Oh yeah" he said nodding his head slowly before he could say more the Woman, Suki, gasped and pulled her hand away as through she had been shocked, the entire room ended and the hole in Cathica's head closed "Come of it Suki!" She snapped "I wasn't even halfway yet"

"I'm sorry!" Suki said rubbing her hand "It must have been a glitch" She said, before Cathica could say anymore a loud sound echoed around the room, on one wall the words _PROMOTION_ appeared on one wall and all thoughts of tearing Suki down went out of Cathica, she instead turned and began to chant "Come on, Say me, say me, say me, say me" She crossed her fingers tightly, the tannoy above them in its tinny female voice said " _Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell, please proceed to floor five hundred"_ Cathica gasped her hands falling to her sides "What!" She rounded on Suki who seemed to be frozen with shock "How did you get that I'm above you"

"I don't believe it, floor five hundred" Suki said breathlessly "I applied on the off chance and they've picked me!" She said smiling covering her mouth in shock.

"That's so not fair!" Cathica complained "I've been applying for years" She said crossing her arms, Rose looked at the Doctor and asked "What's floor five hundred"

"The walls are made of gold" The Doctor said tonelessly.

* * *

They had followed Suki in her hurry to reach the lift in time, when they reached it she turned beaming to Cathica who was still huffing next to her "I'll miss you so much Cathica" she said before she turned to the Doctor "Floor five hundred, thank you"

"I didn't do anything" The Doctor shrugged but Suki shook her head smiling still

"You're my good luck charm" The Doctor smiled and turned to her fully

"Alright, I'll hug anyone" He said hugging the woman, Harry couldn't stop staring at Cathica's head, though it was closed now he couldn't stop looking at where it was, he tried to find the lines showing where it was. Rose elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a look, he mouthed sorry at her and she grinned slightly. "I'm going to go look around some more" Harry said

"You alright"

"Yeah...I just need to acclimatise fully you know" He said and Rose smiled at him,

"Yeah I do, want me to come with you" she asked but he could see a look on the Doctors face as he talked to Cathica "Nah, you best stick to him make sure nothing happens to him"

"Good point but…take the TARDIS key you know just in case" She handed a small key on a chain and he nodded working his way into the crowds of people.

He walked for a while until he hit something solid but soft and recoiled, a guy he'd seen in the projecting room thing looked up at him "Oh I'm sorry" He said holding out a hand for him to grab, the man smiled back and said "Don't worry about it…Hey anyone ever tell you that you look almost exactly like Harry Potter" Holding back a smile Harry shook his head

"No, no they haven't why who is he" He asked, he was always curious to what people knew him as "Oh he was this big time thief back in like the 21st century, When I was studying journalism we had to research a big historical crime and write a report on it"

"Oh…Was he a good criminal then" Harry asked him, wondering how many people in his time knew who he was "He was the most prolific thief ever, well until he died" He said wiping dirt at his trousers

"What" Harry said, surely he heard wrong

"Well there was an accident in this building in the old London, no ones knows how or why…Oh shoot I have to go, it was nice talking to you" the man said as he ran off leaving Harry nodded a little numbly "yeah, you to" He…died? He knew logically that he would've been lone gone since the 21st century was over two hundred years ago, but surely because he'd left with the Doctor that death would've been erased by now? Unless for some reason, he'd gone back to earth and…died- No, no he wouldn't accept that.

"Harry, we're going to floor five hundred you in" Rose called from where she, the Doctor and an unwilling looking Cathica. Shoving what he'd just learned to the back of his head and called back "Yeah…I'm in" and he ran over to them.

* * *

They stood in the lift, with Cathica gone the trio stood waiting for the lift to reach floor five hundred, as the floors passed the temperature got colder and colder. "So you're telling me that for some reason all the air conditioning is being rerouted up here and for some reason, the person running this whole thing wants to see us and we have no plan on how to stop him" Harry asked

"Yep" the doctor said with a grin

"Perfect" Harry said, as Rose smirked at him. The lift finally stopped, as the doors slowly opened it revealed a grimy iced over hallway. "The walls are definitely not gold" The Doctor said "You two should go back downstairs"

"Tough" Rose said and Harry nodded in agreement, the trio rounded the corner and found a white haired men with his arms wide open as though he were greeting them "I took the liberty of starting without you. Now this is fascinating, Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss" He pointed at the Doctor and Rose "But you, I do know. Harry Potter the world's greatest thief, you died in the 21st century and yet here you stand"

"Dead?" Rose asked and the man nodded at her smiling despite himself, Rose glanced at him worriedly and he tried to not let that get to him. When the man moved slightly Rose gasped and rushed forward "Suki!" The woman from before was now staring at a computer screen, she didn't react even when Rose began shake her body slightly "What have you done to her!" She demanded of the man who smiled in response "She's dead" The Doctor said glaring at the man

"But she's still working, they all are" She said motioning to all the people in the room.

"It's the chip in their head, it keeps them working, like puppets" He said and the white haired man laughed clapping his hands together "Oh you are full of information aren't you" He laughed again "But it's only fair we get some information back, who are you" He asked him

"Doesn't matter, we're off" he said trying to walk back until the man clicked and three of his workers grabbed them tightly. "Did you really expect that to work" Harry asked as the man behind him tightened their grip "Well not really but it was worth a try" He replied

"Tell me who you are and how he's still alive" The man demanded

"Since that's the only thing keeping us alive I'd rather not" The Doctor said

"Well perhaps my editor in chief can convince you otherwise" the man, who Harry dubbed the Editor.

"Oh and who's that then" The Doctor asked him and the man chuckled and rubbed his hands together "It may interest you to know that the world out there" He motioned to the window "Is not the fourth great and bountiful human race…It's not entirely human, simply a place that humans live" A snarling sound from around them made Harry jump "Right yes sorry sir" The man said bowing slightly "It's a place that humans are allowed to live with the permission of my client"

"And your client is…." Harry said still struggling to break free from the man's grip.

"Up there" He pointed up and the trio followed his gaze and a grey lump with a circular mouth filled with teeth looked back at him, it hissed and growled. "What the hell is that thing?" Rose said and the man frowned at her "That thing as you put it is the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max" The man said and the thing, Jagrafess growled louder. "So what, all the people on earth they're slaves" Rose asked as she and the two others were shoved into heavy manacles, Harry tried to feel around for a lock but he was out of luck when his fumbling search didn't reveal any locking mechanism. "Well that poses the question does is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" The editor asked them, without thinking the Doctor said "Yes" and the man pouted in response and he crossed his arms across his chest "Is that all I get? Yes" He asked them and Harry nodded "Yes" Harry replied in place of the Doctor and the Editor frowned again crossing his arms and almost pouted "You're no fun" He said walking to them.

"Let me out of these manacles and I'll show you how fun I really am" The Doctor said tugging his wrists still "Oh he is tough now isn't he?" The Editor said smiling at them "But come on you have to admit it is a good system after all, even you have to admire it just a little"

"You can't possibly keep something on this scale secret for long, someone would have noticed eventually" Harry said, The Editor walked around them all he nodded approvingly towards Harry "Form time to time yes, it happens but the chips in their heads means I can find the doubt and crush it the moment it appears" He said, He caught the Doctors eyes who shifted slightly pointing his head behind the Editors back, the lift had now reopened and Cathica walked in, when she saw the three of them tied up she kept her back to the wall and crept along it, desperate to keep the attention off of her Harry tried to think of something to distract him when Rose, who seemed to have caught on to what he intended to do, said "But you're human, you're not a jagrabelly though are you"

"Jagrafess" The Doctor corrected and she nodded

"That" The Editor 'hummed' and folded his arms behind his back and seemed to be taking his time to think about his answer "Well, being human doesn't exactly pay much now does it"

"Even so, you can't have put this together all by yourself" Harry said "Someone must have helped" The Editor have a small smile "I represent a consortium of Banks who were more than happy to put their money to a long term investment plan" behind the doctor one of the dead workers jabbed him with a needle connected to a handheld device ignoring the Doctors cry of pain, the Editor yanked the device form the woman's hands and laughed "Aha! I know what you are, a time lord"

"Think it's telling you lies" The Doctor tried but the Editor shook his head laughing

"Oh I don't think so, this device is a psychic reader one drop of blood and I know everything about you" He said smugly "The things you've seen in th S, TARDIS"

"Well you'll never get your hands on it, I'd die first" The Doctor snapped angrily tugging at the restraints harder than before "Die all you want, I've got the key" He said as a worker began to root around inside his pocket in search of it. "We are the headlines Doctor with this technology we can prevent the human race from ever developing"

"And there's no one to stop you is there, because you've created a whole world of little slaves who don't ask questions"

"People will notice they won't just lie down and take it someone will fight back" Harry said still trying to find a lock with his fingertips "And if they do, we'll crush them like bugs. Welcome to the new world" He said with a smile which was promptly knocked off when the ships gave a juddering shake "What the hell was that" Rose asked stumbling about

"Someone's disengaged the safety" The Editor said marching over to the line of computers "Show me" A few seconds and the picture appeared in front of him, Cathica was laid back on the chair a stronger looking beam flowed into her head "Oh my god, it's Cathica what she doing" Rose said

"She's thinking, she's using what she knows" The Doctor said grinning as the dead worker stopped groping for the key "Terminate her access Now!" The Editor growled at Suki

"Everything I told her about satellite five the pipes the ventilation she's using, look" He said jerking his shoulder to the now dripping icicles "I said terminate! Burn her out" He demanded on the screen Cathica grimaced in pain but then closed her eyes in determination grounding out between her clenched teeth "Oh no you don't, you should have promoted me years ago" She grimaces again and the consoles behind the Editor begin to spark as the workers around him crumple to the floor.

Still trying to find a way of releasing the manacles Harry yelped when a shockwave of electricity shot through his finger and the manacles clattered to the floor, Harry panted as the heat increased inside the small area "She's venting the heat up here now" The Doctor said grinning madly

"Which means that the thing up there" Harry said pointing at the slug looking creature which hissed back "Isn't going to be around much longer, we need to go and fast?" He said moving to help Rose free the doctor form his own manacles which were still attached to him. The Editor was looking up and seemed to be trying to calm the thing down "Yes sir, I don't know how she did it sir, I'm working on it sir" With that the white haired man rushed to the only console now not a smoke wreck and pushed Suki's body off of it and desperately tried to connect.

"How the hell do you work this thing" Rose said shaking a thin metal tube around

"Flick the switch" When she did a blue light buzzed into light "Oi Mate, want to bank on a certainty massive heat massive body massive bang, see you in the headlines!" The trio fled to the lift as icicles began to crash down around the man. "Wait what about Cathica!" Rose said, harry and Rose watched the Doctor rush off and then reappear with Cathica at his side "I knew you'd be bloody trouble!" She shouted as she dodged a falling wall of ice.

* * *

Harry leaned against the TARDIS as Cathica stood amidst a sea of people recovering from the blast they'd caused "You can't just leave" She said and the Doctor smirked

"Yes I can, can't stick around for the tidying up too many questions. You'll manage" The Doctor said

"But no one will ever believe me!" She said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration

"Oh I think they might start believing a lot of things now the human race should start accelerating again back to where it should be, a whole new world" He said smiling before walking into the TARDIS.

When they had fully left the Station it had begun to weigh heavily on Harry's mind, both the Editor and that passing journalist had predicted his death, what did that mean? "Doctor…The Editor said that Harry was dead…How is that, possible surely he would have disappeared from history like I did"

The Doctor didn't answer for a moment choosing to fiddle with a part of the TARDIS "Sometimes it takes a while for history to correct itself, the timelines can get a bit wonky so it'll sort itself out" He said looking at her, she smiled in relief and ran a hand through her blonde hair "Well I don't know about you boys but I'm knackered, I'm off for a lie down" She said walking out of the main room. When he was sure she'd left Harry turned to the Doctor and said "You don't believe what you said"

"What do you mean of course I did" he said glancing up

"Doctor, I know how to read people, so I know that you don't believe that my death is due to wonky timelines"

"It very well could be" The Doctor said 

"But you don't think that do you" again the doctor was silent, his hands never staying still on the TARDIS console until he looked up with concern leaking into his eyes "No I don't, I don't know why they say you die in the 21st century"

"So, for some reason we go back to earth in my century and for some reason…I die" Harry summed up and the Doctor nodded "I'm going to bed" He announced

"You just learned that you'll die in the possible near future and you're off to bed?" The Doctor asked and Harry nodded "It's my system, see Doctor people like me, we get used to the idea of dying hell I've been shot at more times than I can count but what's changed this time means I might have a shot of not dying"

"Oh and what's changed"

"This time, I have people worth dying for" With that he walked out of the room in search of a bedroom he could sleep in.


End file.
